


Relief

by Estirose



Category: Villains by Necessity - Eve Forward
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal stops at a village on his way home. (Set in the same universe as both "Won't Bring Me Home" and "Still To Witness".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still To Witness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031547) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose). 



> I wrote "Won't Bring Me Home" for minkhollow and "Still To Witness" for Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling). Edenfalling replied to a prompt meme and asked for "Villains by Necessity, relief", which gave me a chance to more or less follow up on both fics.

"Ah, my joints ache. Thank you again, my friend, I've been a long ways gone and have a long ways to go." Hal smiled at the lamplighter who had given him directions to the local inn. A place to bed by the fireplace, that's all he could afford or wanted. He wasn't as old as he was acting, but best that the locals not remember him. He'd been traveling for a day, and with luck, would only have another day before he could arrive home.

How he had ended up a merchant two or three days' travel away from the city he called home, he'd never know. At least now he could resume what he truly loved - stealing. Once he got back to the Guild he'd be able to catch up.

"I could take you to the local herbalist - she surely has herbs to soothe your ache." The lamplighter smiled back, carefully keeping his torch upright as to not light either of them or the nearby building on fire. "Unless you're bothered by the fact she follows Azal." There was a way he motioned, moved his fingers, that told Hal that he was a priest of one of the Dark gods.

Making the recognition sign, he bowed a little. "'Tis not a pain that I would bother a herbalist for." Truthfully, she might be as much a purveyor of poison as healing, and he was not in the market right now.

"Ah." The lamplighter smiled back. "Then, good evening, my friend, and may your travels be prosperous." With that, the lamplighter moved on, and so did Hal.


End file.
